Six of the Best
by Epeefencer
Summary: Ginny returns to the Gryffindor common room late at night after serving detention with Snape. Hurting badly she finds the only one available to help her is Harry. What begins as an act of compassion to help the hurting young woman slowly turns into something more. Adult content not suitable for those under age.


**A/N: I'm not one to put author's notes before the story. This is the first time I'm doing so but I thought an explanation was in order. As we learned in The Philosopher's Stone that corporal punishment may still have been being used when Harry worried that McGonagall was getting some type of stick or switch when she had him escort her after she caught him flying during his first flying lesson. What if corporal punishment was still being used in the behind the times magical world.**

**Six of the Best**

Ginny Weasley slowly made her way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. With each step she let out a soft whimper.

She was returning from having detention with the most hated professor at Hogwarts, Professor Snape.

While she had expected the long, arduous task of cleaning a pile of filthy cauldrons, what she hadn't anticipated was receiving Six of the Best, a punishment usually reserved for male students.

Though the Muggles had long ago outlawed corporal punishment in the schools, the Magical world, stuck in a much earlier era, still administered a caning on occasion and of course their most hated professor was one of the teachers who still held with the old ways.

Ginny paused and stared up the remaining stairs, despairing at how many were left. Gritting her teeth and fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, she soldiered on, just wanting to get back to her dorm and see if she couldn't find someone to offer her some kind of relief.

After what seemed an eternity she finally made it to the portrait hole and after whimpering out the password, she crawled into the common room.

The room was only dimly lit and at first she thought there was no one still downstairs. Mustering her last reserves of strength, she struggled to her feet and slowly made her way over to the couch in front of the fireplace.

It was then that she found the room wasn't quite as deserted as she had thought. There, slouched on the couch was one person.

Since it was fairly dark, she couldn't make out who it was at first and it wasn't until she made her way in front of the couch that she was able to identify who it was.

There was Harry Potter. He was slouched down and had his eyes closed, seemingly asleep.

Ginny gave a small huff of annoyance, quickly followed by a soft whimper. She took a quick glance at the stairs to the girl's dorms but she knew that she'd never make it with the way she felt.

She was startled by Harry suddenly sitting up. He opened his mouth as he went to greet the red-head but his mouth snapped shut as he took a good look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with great concern.

Ginny wanted to deny that she was suffering but she knew it was obvious that she was hurting badly.

She sniffled, trying desperately to stem her tears but it proved to be an impossible task.

Harry quickly rose and came over to Ginny, taking her gently by the shoulders. "What's wrong," he asked softly.

Ginny blushed heavily, not wanting to admit to Harry what her problem was. Refusing to meet his eyes, she softly stammered, "I-is Her-Hermione around?"

"No, I'm sorry, she wasn't feeling well and went to the hospital wing," Harry informed her.

Ginny sighed sadly, not knowing what to do, her tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Please Ginny, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's the matter," Harry pleaded.

Ginny contemplated her situation trying to come up with something so she didn't have to tell Harry what her problem was. Unfortunately for her she couldn't think of anything.

"I need to lay down," she finally choked out.

Harry looked at her in confusion but led her the short distance to the couch. He was surprised when she laid down on her stomach.

Finally laying down Ginny couldn't contain herself any longer and began to cry fully.

Harry knelt down next to the couch and tenderly began to rub her back. "Ginny, what's the matter?" he asked once more.

Seeing no other option, Ginny began to tell Harry what was the matter. "I – I had de-detention with Sn-Snape and . . . and . . . at the end, he . . . he gave m-me six of his b-best," the red-head sobbed.

Harry felt his blood boil. "That ruddy bastard," he growled lowly.

Ginny gave a soft, watery giggle but it turned into a deep moan as her arse throbbed deeply.

"I've got just the thing to help," Harry told her compassionately. "I'll be right back," he added as he sprung to his feet and headed off quickly to his dorm.

Ginny lay there whimpering softly, praying whatever Harry had would ease her unbearable pain.

In no time at all Harry returned with a small jar of salve. "This is just the thing to help," he said compassionately as he offered the jar to Ginny.

Ginny took the jar hesitantly, not knowing how she was going to apply the salve to her injured flesh.

She looked plaintively at Harry. "Are you sure that Hermione won't be back this evening?" she asked, her voice quavering hesitantly.

"Yes, when Ron came back after escorting her to the hospital wing, he said that Pomfrey was keeping her at least overnight and maybe tomorrow depending on how things went," Harry replied.

"Co – could you look the o - other wa – way?" Ginny asked shakily.

"Sure thing," Harry replied with a blush, as he turned his back to Ginny.

Ginny lay there for a moment trying to figure out how she was going to apply the salve to her injured bottom.

She twisted and pulled up her skirt but even doing that small bit of movement caused her unbelievable pain.

Ginny buried her face into the pillow trying her hardest not to cry but it was a futile effort and in moments tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she sobbed softly.

"Hey now, what's that for?" Harry asked softly as he turned back, once more facing the redhead.

"It just hurts so bad," Ginny sobbed.

Harry tenderly began to rub Ginny's back, trying to offer her some sense of comfort.

Ginny blushed furiously, knowing that there was no way she was going to be able to apply the salve herself and it appeared that her only option was to ask Harry for help. Something that mortified her to no end.

As she was trying to work up the courage to ask him, Harry happened to glance at Ginny's bottom, noticing several dark spots that were slowly growing in size.

Taking a deep breath and silently praying that Ginny wouldn't hex him, he reached out and as carefully as he could, he touched the largest spot.

He felt his finger get wet but it wasn't until he looked at the fluid closely and gave it a sniff that he recognized the familiar metallic tang of blood.

"Merlin, Ginny," he gasped. "You're bleeding."

Ginny's only reaction was another whimper.

No words were necessary and Harry just extended his hand out next to Ginny's face. She shakily handed him the pot of salve and buried her face into the pillow before her.

Harry set the pot down before he looked at Ginny. Taking a deep as he blushed deeply, he slowly raised her skirt up over her back.

He cringed when he saw how many spots of blood had soaked through her white knickers.

Ginny was blushing as deeply as Harry, maybe even more but she didn't protest his action because of how much pain she was in.

Harry took another deep breath and blew it out as he gently grasped the top of her knickers and as careful as he could, pulled them down.

When Ginny felt Harry take hold of her knickers, she lifted her hips to help him pull them down just off her buttocks and onto her upper thighs.

Harry took a few moments to stare at Ginny's injuries. There were six raised deep red lines across her buttocks so evenly spaced that it looked like they had been drawn on her clear white skin. They had numerous welts that where even higher along their length. Quite a few which were open and bleeding.

"Merlin, Ginny," he breathed out in shock.

"How bad is it?" the petite red-head asked.

"I won't lie to you, it looks pretty bad," Harry replied truthfully.

Ginny nodded, unable to force herself to speak.

Harry made a quick decision. "Ginny, I need to get something to clean up some of this blood before I apply the salve," he said softly.

"Just hurry," Ginny sobbed.

Conscious of Ginny's vulnerable position, Harry took a blanket that was folded along the back of the couch and gently covered Ginny's buttocks.

He then ran up to his dorm and grabbed a clean white t-shirt from his armoire before hurrying back down to the common room.

He couldn't help but wince as he heard Ginny's soft sniffles.

Quickly uncovering Ginny again, he knelt down by her and realized that his shirt was too large to work with. While it was clean, it was rather tattered, being one of his hand-me-downs from his whale of a cousin.

Harry tore a piece off and as gently as he could, he began to softly pat the open sores, wiping away as much of the blood as he could.

Once he had finished wiping up the blood, he set the cloth aside and scooped up a small amount of the salve on his one finger. As gently as he could, he spread it along the first dark red stripe.

Ginny flinched at first as the fire she was feeling intensified some but then she felt blissful relief follow in the wake of Harry's finger.

Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling Ginny's injuries, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Ginny was laying with her face buried in the pillow, biting her lip in an effort to keep from crying out.

Unseen by either, a soft blue glow grew under Harry's finger, adding to the healing that was taking place as his magic joined in healing Ginny's injuries.

"Oh," Ginny gasped softly as she suddenly felt the pain lessen greatly.

Harry's eyes snapped open at hearing Ginny and he was taken totally by surprise at seeing the blue glow. He almost stopped but was able to stifle that urge and continued to run his fingers along the dark red line that crossed Ginny's pale white flesh.

Once he had reached the end of the first stripe he gathered some more salve and started on the next line.

Ginny gave a soft moan as the fire and pain continued to diminish.

Harry hesitated, thinking he had hurt her.

"Don't stop," Ginny moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" Harry asked in concern.

"No, feels good," Ginny groaned softly.

Harry turned his attention back to Ginny's injuries and kept on healing them. Slowly, one by one, the angry, inflamed red lines faded until they were barely visible.

As the pain subsided, Ginny relaxed more and more, coming to enjoy the comforting sensations that Harry was causing.

Unconsciously Ginny shifted, spreading her legs slightly.

Harry's eyes widened as he noticed Ginny's legs part a bit, giving him a partial view of her nether region.

He gulped deeply and he found his eyes locked onto her womanly treasures. He could see a few sparse red hairs that slowly had drops of a dew like moisture appear on them.

Harry stared mesmerized by what he he was seeing. Though there had been some hushed talk and discussions late at night in the dorms, nothing had prepared him for what he was seeing.

He was immediately sure that for all his boasting and big talk, Seamus had never laid eyes on such a treasure.

He let out a soft groan as Ginny squirmed and shifted once more, exposing even more of the area between her legs, further driving him crazy. He was suddenly aware of a growing discomfort between his own legs as his member became harder than it had ever been before.

Harry closed his eyes as he desperately tried to gain control over his raging hormones. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself but it didn't have the desired effect.

As he breathed in his senses were assaulted by the scent of Ginny's arousal, making him shudder as his desire increased.

Ginny was experiencing her own struggle. As the pain diminished she became acutely aware of the sensations that Harry was causing. She knew that she should probably have him stop but she found herself reluctant to do so as she was enjoying what he was doing.

In fact the sensations she was experiencing were the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced.

Ginny drew her legs up slightly, elevating her arse. She also spread them a bit more, affording Harry even better access to her nether region.

Harry's eyes widened in shock as Ginny moved, opening herself up to him even more.

Ginny held her breath, hoping Harry would take the initiative and she wouldn't have to say anything. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to even though she wanted him to continue more than anything.

Unconsciously Harry leaned forward, his eyes fastened on Ginny's slit which was now becoming engorged as she became more aroused.

Harry licked his lips wondering what Ginny would taste like. Slowly he kept moving his head toward Ginny's body.

Ginny felt Harry's breath on her arse and she shuddered in anticipation. Her breathing became ragged and she trembled in anticipation.

Harry tentatively extended his tongue and moved the last few millimetres until it came in contact with Ginny.

Both moaned softly at the contact, Harry because of the sweet tangy taste of Ginny's nectar and Ginny because of the sensations that shot through her.

Slowly at first and then with increasing vigour, Harry began to lick up through Ginny's hot, wet folds. Gathering her nectar and then swallowing it with unbridled rapture. He had never tasted anything so wonderful.

Ginny knew it was probably wrong for her to let Harry orally pleasure her but she didn't care, it just felt so bloody brilliant. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt.

She became aware of a growing heat and pressure deep down in her abdomen, something she'd never experienced before. While it was a little unsettling, she found she didn't want it to stop.

Harry became aware of a growing discomfort down in his groin. It grew to such proportions that he knew he needed to grant himself some relief.

He sat up on his knees, something that caused Ginny to grown out in frustration at the loss of what Harry had been doing.

As Harry unbuckled his belt and undid the button and zipper, quickly forcing his trousers and boxers down, freeing his throbbing manhood.

Ginny glanced back over her shoulder to see where Harry had gotten to and her eyes widened as they fastened on Harry's now visible member.

When Harry looked back up his eyes fastened on Ginny's face and he blanched when he saw her staring at him. He was about to offer an explanation when Ginny growled lowly in her throat as she rolled over onto her back.

Without saying a word she reached up and roughly grabbed Harry by his shirt and pulled him down on top of her body and right between her splayed legs.

He had a quick glimpse of her chocolate brown eyes that were burning with an intensity that he had never seen before and then his eyes snapped shut as she brought his lips crushing down on hers.

Both moaned deeply as they felt the passion and desire in their kiss. Harry groaned as he felt Ginny squirm and writhe against him, coating his manhood with her hot, volcanic nectar.

Harry's member pulsed and throbbed painfully as it slid along Ginny's sopping folds. He wanted nothing more than to find her opening and bury himself deep inside of her.

His brain fought with his body as he tried to rein in his desire to possess Ginny completely, something he had only dared to dream about.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled back just enough to look Ginny in the eyes, silently asking if she was sure about what they were about to do.

Ginny stared back unflinchingly, her brown eyes boring into Harry's emerald orbs. They let him know with absolute certainty that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

To emphasize that fact, Ginny reached down between them and grasped Harry's manhood and lined it up with the entrance to her opening.

Harry groaned out as he felt the tip of his rock hard member settle into the opening and he shuddered as its hot wetness embraced him.

Instinctively he thrust forward, at first meeting some minor resistance but then Ginny's barrier gave way and he sank deeper into her. He felt Ginny tense for a moment and saw her wince but then she relaxed, nodding her head, silently urging him to continue.

Ginny knew that none of her family would approve of what she was doing but she didn't care. I just felt so wonderful and right to be sharing this ultimate act of love with Harry.

"Oh, Harry." she sighed, basking in the utter bliss of their joining.

"Ginny," Harry whispered huskily, revelling in the wonderful, overwhelming sensation of being inside her.

Slowly at first but then with increasing vigour, Harry began to thrust in and out of Ginny's hot, velvety passage.

Ginny hugged Harry's body tightly to hers, one hand burying itself in his hair, the other rubbing up and down his back tenderly.

Harry couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be joined with Ginny. Not only the exquisite sensations being deep inside of her but also the warmth and tenderness he felt from being held in her arms, it was beyond all comprehension of what he had imagined.

Slowly their passion grew and without thinking Ginny brought Harry's lips down to hers and kissed him passionately.

The kiss further inflamed Harry and he found himself losing himself in the pleasure he was experiencing.

He knew he was fast approaching his release and he briefly worried that he would not be able to bring Ginny to completion.

His fears proved to be groundless. Just as he felt his bollocks tighten and his seed exploded out of him, Ginny cried out as her back arched as her release hit her a millisecond after his.

Harry collapsed down onto Ginny's body, totally spent. He heard her sigh contentedly and she hugged him closer.

Harry's head ended up nestled in the crook of her neck and he breathed in her sweet, flowery fragrance.

"I love you," he whispered unconsciously.

Ginny felt a thrill run through her and she gave a small shudder. "I love you too," she breathed out in reply.

At first he was surprised and a little shaken but then his brain processed what he had said. He found himself smiling as he realized he did in fact love her.

He leaned back, looking deep into Ginny's warm, chocolate brown eyes before her leaned down and tenderly kissed her.

Ginny's eyes drifted shut as she returned Harry's kiss, loving how tender it was. She knew in her heart that Harry was the one for her and that she'd never want to do what they had just shared with anyone else.

They were both taken by surprise when they felt their magic reach out and combine and they knew with certainty that they were a couple, now and for all time.

Slowly they disentangled themselves though they were both loathed to do so, wishing they could stay together.

Once dressed they embraced, knowing they needed to go up to their dorms before someone came down and discovered them.

They shared shy smiles before one last kiss.

"I'll see you for breakfast," Harry said softly.

Ginny nodded. "I look forward to it," she replied with a smile.

Harry watched as Ginny made her way up the stairs to the girl's dorms until she was out of sight and with a huge smile he turned to the stairs to the boy's dorms. He sincerely hoped Ron was asleep and that his best mate wouldn't have a problem with Ginny joining them.

With a smile he took the stairs two at a time, knowing for once he would be having pleasant dreams of a certain red-head.


End file.
